Let $a\star b = ab+2b-a$. If $5\star x = 37$, find the value of $x$.
Explanation: We know that $5\star x = 5x+2x-5=37$. Combining like terms and adding $5$ to both sides, we have $7x=42$. Dividing by $7$ on both sides, we see that $x=\boxed{6}$.